Watch out for the gate!
by Silver Stoirmiuil
Summary: A bunch of one shots(maybe two parts) , the fist one...Arthur is yam and Morgana is competitive...and Merlin and Morgana have both acquired bikes from only the Triple Goddess knows where.
1. Watch out for the gate

Shout out to Thisaintausername for writing this, i just beta'd it.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Riding his pushbike down the muddy lane was a young boy named Merlin. He was on his way to see the Royal Pratt Arthur (for some unknown reason, probably to help do the laundry). It was a cold, autumn day with the wind just starting to pick up. Leaves were being lifted up and tossed around with bits of grass and dirt flying into his face. Shivering and cursing Gaius for not mentioning the weather forecast, he pedalled faster in an attempt to warm up and escape the cold.

"Hey wait up!" came a distant yell carried by the wind.

He turned (while still pedaling) and was greeted with the sight of Morgana hurrying to catch up, her hair tied back in leather band. Her face was red and flushed as she pedaled up the hill.

"Come and get me!" he replied as he passed the hills ridge and flew down the other side.

Morgana didn't reply, she was too busy watching the open gate up ahead. Merlin however was still gloating over his eminent victory and… SMACK! The wind caught the gate and blew it into Merlin's oncoming bike, causing him to fly over his handlebars before landing in the ditch just off the side of the road. Morgana snickered at his evident stupidity and rode past him just as he was getting up.

"Catch ya later" she gloated with a smirk as she rode past.

When Merlin finally arrived at Arthur's place Arthur proceeded to have a big hissy fit about him being late and getting mud everywhere, just like the 3 year old that he was. Merlin just gave Morgana a foul look and retreated into the corner to sort Arthur's clothes muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Whatever, stupid yam". Feeling slightly sympathetic, Morgana turned to Arthur and smirked at him tilting her head gently to one side as she often did when insulting someone. "Arthur stop being a stupid yam"

Arthur has never been able to eat a yam since.

* * *

Yeah so, Arthur is a yam and Morgana is competitive. No difference. Again thanks to thisaintausername for actually writing this.


	2. Nutella Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if i did Morgana would have awesome story lines.

* * *

2015 found Morgana, Merlin and Mordred living together in a small flat in Dublin. The three immortals were bored, just bored. Painstakingly, hopelessly bored, outside it was cold and wet. Nothing good was happening so the mighty Warlock, the powerful Seer and the druid boy were simply bored out of their wits. Merlin was on the couch flicking through the channels and Mordred was in his room on his Ps3 occasionally the odd yell of "Die peasant!" would resound from his room. Morgana was lying in the floor in front of the TV, her eyes glazed over and her fingers drumming out random rhythms on the wooden floor. After deciding her boredom might be temporarily fixed by some food she stood up and slumped along to the kitchen. Merlin just moaned and flicked off the TV, he figured a small sleep couldn't hurt. Just as he was drifting off to dreamland a noise and some very colourful language resonated from the kitchen. Sitting up and opening his eyes Merlin found Morgana standing over him waving around an empty jar of Nutella, her eyes were starting to glow gold and she was angry. "Did you eat the Nutella? There is none left and I need my Nutella!" she shrieked. "What no, why would I eat your Nutella? I don't want you to kill me!, we all know what happens when we run out of your _Sacred_ Nutella." Merlin was scrambling back towards the hallway.

"Mordred come here now!" he called. Immortality meant that the three could change to be in any form they had taken on during their mortal lives. Both Merlin and Morgana could switch between old and young as Merlin had posed as Dragoon the Great and Morgana had posed as Hilda, Mordred however could only go from teenager to child and so forth. As Mordred sauntered into the hall Merlin stared at him. "Mordered, did you eat the Nutella?"

"maybe, why?" Mordred had an insane liking for Nutella but Morgana's cravings were at least 30 times worse.

"Well, Morgana has just blown her top because there is no nutella left."

"Fine, whatever, I'll go and get some more." Even Mordred knew the danger of not having Nutella in the flat, Morgana could get really angry when she wanted to. When Morgana is angry, she will stop at nothing to get her way, Mordred shuddered as he remembered the last time they ran out of Nutella, Morgana had threatened to turn parental controls on his lap-top. That would be horrible. He gave an involuntary shiver at the thought.

* * *

If i stop updating check out my other account "Long Ivy" for new updates. The story is posted on both accounts.


End file.
